


Morning research

by Smowkie drabbles (Smowkie)



Series: Drabbles [194]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash, morning tired Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 14:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie%20drabbles
Summary: Sterek drabble on the wordscoal, large and thin.





	Morning research

**Author's Note:**

> We all know I love morning tired Derek, I’ve written it a few times, so for sterekdrabbles word challenge from January 4 I wrote morning tired Derek again, but this time pre-slash. Have some suffering Stiles and tired Derek! ♥
> 
> The usual info: [Jessie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rieraclaelin) and I have [SterekDrabbles](https://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr, where we post challenges 3 days a week, and once a month we add a theme week, this is written for one of those. Come check it out!
> 
> ([on tumblr](http://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/182705888027))

Derek looked like he was barely awake when he opened the door, wearing pajama pants, a large hoodie that was worn thin, and what looked like a smudge of charcoal on his cheek. He ran a hand through messy hair, raised his eyebrows.

“We were gonna research?” Stiles said, tried not to stare.

Derek grunted something unintelligible and went to the kitchen, fumbled with the coffee machine until Stiles gently nudged him aside to do it for him. Derek flopped down at the table, rubbed his face and yawned. There was no way Stiles was going to survive the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! ♥


End file.
